Seabook Arno
is the main protagonist in the movie Gundam F91. He also reappears as one of the main support characters in the manga sequel Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam under the name . Personality & Character Skills & Abilities Originally Seabook was an engineering student and was thus well acquainted with the inner workings of many machines and even had the skill to work on mobile suits, despite seeming to have a distaste for them. His piloting abilities are astonishingly quick and almost unconsciously destroying three enemy mobile suits in the first few minutes of his first engagement, though its unknown if this was due to his Newtype abilities, the Bio-Computer, his own natural skill, or any combination of the three. History Gundam F91 An engineering student at the Frontier IV space colony, who flees with his sister and friends when the colony is attacked by the Crossbone Vanguard. At the nearby Frontier I colony, Seabook and company find refuge aboard the Federation Forces training ship Space Ark. Seabook is forced to defend the ship by piloting the prototype F91 Gundam, and his natural talent as a mobile suit pilot leads the crew to speculate that the young man is one of the Newtypes of legend. Ironically, the F91's advanced bio-computer was designed by Seabook's mother, whom he bitterly resents for abandoning their family to concentrate on her research work. Like many of his counterparts in earlier Gundam series, harsh and desperate circumstances eventually force the reluctant Seabook into the cockpit of a mobile suit - a mobile suit christened "Gundam F91". Naturally gifted with the ability to pilot, Seabook easily manages to defeat numerous mobile suits by himself. His amazing abilities are later reinforced by the emergence of his Newtype powers, thereby escalating his growing fame as an ace pilot. Seabook utilizes his skills along with the Gundam F91 to protect his friends and bring an end to the conflict. Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam Ten years after the events of Gundam F91, Seabook (now under the alias of Kincaido Nau) and his beloved Cecily Fairchild have gone underground to revive the Crossbone Vanguard after its collapse due to economic pressure from the Federation. The two have reformed the Vanguard as a resistance movement against the shadowy Jupiter Empire, led by Crux Dogatie. Kincaido then becomes a mentor for young pilot Tobia Arronax as Kincaido pilots the XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1. During a sudden attack by the Empire and the Earth Federation, Seabook encounters Zabine once again, and the two begin to duel. After Zabine smashes his beam saber through the X-1's cockpit, Seabook plummeted to Earth, where he was later rescued by the SNRI. As a result of his injuries, Seabook has his right armed replaced with a mechanical prosthetic (and is later revealed to have a large scar over his right eye), and is still recovering while he continues to fight alongside Tobia and the rest of the vanguard, before leading them in to space to prevent the Empire's attempt to start a nuclear holocaust on Earth. In the final battle against the Jupiter Empire, Seabook and Zabine fight yet again, with Seabook managing to impale the X2's cockpit (and Zabine) with the X1's Heat Dagger, thus destroying the X-2 and it's pilot once and for all. After the conflict, he retires to a peaceful life on Earth and marries Cecily, running a bakery with her. He passes on the mantle of the Crossbone, as well as the X-1 itself to Tobia, who then starts out on his own along with Bernadette. In Skull Heart, it is shown in photographs that Seabook and Cecily have immigrated to Earth where they have opened a bakery and have become parents to an as of yet unnamed child, and in The Steel Seven, a civilian woman makes a comment to Tobia, who came to ask Seabook for assistance in the upcoming mission to Jupiter, that Seabook and Cecily have just celebrated the birth of their second child. Upon hearing this news, Tobia decides not to meet with Seabook, because of the huge possibility that he would not return to his new family alive. Gallery img_1218778_37988225_0.jpeg img_1218778_37988225_1.jpeg img_1218778_37988228_0.jpeg img_1218778_37988228_1.jpeg img_1218778_37988230_0.jpeg Seabook_Arno_a.gif Seabook6.gif Kincaide Nau SRW α2 Cut-In.PNG|Cut-in of "Kincaido Nau" from SRW α2. SeabookArno_dw2.jpg Seabook Arno pic2.png Seabook Arno pic3.png ea35f79534.jpg|Kincaido Nau Crossbone Gundam Ghost Profile 011.jpg Notes External Links *Seabook Arno on Wikipedia *http://www.gundam-f91.net/character/01.html ja:シーブック・アノー